Sunrise Melody
by vampiresarebeast
Summary: Renesmee is 17 and is officially experiencing high school for the first time, but doesn't expect anything that's going to happen in your first year. From joining clicks, trouble in the Cullen home and a crazy stalker, she doesn't know if she can make it..
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

RPOV

I don't know what she was thinking when my mother named me, but she must have been sleep deprived or completely and utterly drunk. I mean, Renesmee? What kind of name was that? I've heard the story about a billion times about how she named me after both of my grandmothers, and my middle name was after both of my grandfathers, but I just didn't understand _why_ she had to name me that. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Ugh! I wish my name were something…well…simple! Like Courtney! Or Lindsey. _Anything_ but Renesmee.

My dad, who is also one of my best friends, has the world on his shoulders. Or at least the _Cullen_ world. That's why he always has the dark circles under his eyes, cause he never gets any sleep. I don't know why he knocked up my mother when she was only eighteen, but when I ask him about it, he simply says:

"We were in love, and felt we were ready for a child".

Although they _definitely_ weren't ready for this child.

I have despised my mother since I was 12 years old and smart enough to realize there were people out there who had _sisters_ 18 years older than them. Usually, people see the young mother as the victim and the father as the criminal, but I saw it the other way around. My father would have given anything to my mother, and since she wanted sex, he gave it her. At first, he didn't want the child and was about to have Carlisle (my Grandpa on my dad's side) remove me from her – which I wish would have happened – but my mother (the idiot she is) obliged. So my father, reluctantly, went through with having a child.

My aunt Alice is, like my father, one of my best friends. She's absolutely adorable, and has taught me anything and everything I know about fashion. All my friends love her too! She's young and fabulous!

Uncle Jasper I, oddly, get along with. He's very quiet and keeps to himself a lot, but he's very passionate about anything he does and everything his family does. He's very knowledgeable, also. Which helps me a lot with school and junk.

Uncle Emmett is…well…uncle Emmett. He's loud and obnoxious and the best uncle in the whole world, which is absolutely _great_ to have around when you're in high school, but my friends are a little scared of him, which isn't too good.

Then there's aunt Rosalie, whom I get along with to an extent. She doesn't like me very much because of whose daughter I am, but she's loved me since I was born just because I was a baby. You see, Rosalie has never been able to conceive a child, although she would _love _to, she can't. So she's attracted to _any _baby, really, but since I'm family, me the most. Uncle Emmett tries to get her to be as friendly as possible towards me, but sometimes it doesn't work. Sometimes she can be as nasty as some of the girls at my school, which sucks, cause I think of them as fire breathing dragons.

My grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, are the amazing. So gentle and sincere. I love them, and I always will.

As for anyone on my mother's side of the family, I despise them all.


	2. Guest Of Honor

**GUEST OF HONOR**

RPOV

You can't teach an old dog new tricks. Nope. Never. Then why are my parents trying to teach this old dog new tricks? I have no idea. It doesn't make much sense to me, why they would send me to public school when I've been homeschooled my entire life, but they decided to, and I can't oblige.

They said it would be a "good experience" for me, but I doubt it. I mean, I'm excited and all to actually meet people, but I'd rather do it at like, a party. Not school.

I pulled aunt Alice's Yellow Porsche into one of the parking spaces and hopped out of the car. When I stepped onto the black tar, the heel to my new, black Marc Jacob's sunk into a puddle and I almost tumbled to the rough, parking lot ground. _Great_. I thought. _A fabulous start to a fabulous two years_.

On my way to the principal's office, I stepped into a pile of mud and had to pull with all my might to get my stupid shoe out of the goop. There was no way this was going to be an awesome first day.

Finally, I made it into the principal's office. He gave me my schedule and called for a girl to show me around. Her name was Teresa Weber.

Teresa gave me a warm smile and shook my hand.

"My mom has told me a lot about the Cullen's," she explained as we walked to homeroom, which, thankfully, I had with her. "She said that they were all very beautiful and kind. Very popular, but not the stereotypical type."

"What's the stereotypical type?" I asked, not knowing if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh, you know, slutty, cheerleaders or football players, always go to parties and get drunk," she chuckled nervously at my confused expression. "My mom didn't know you guys had moved back here. She'll be excited. Your mom, Bella, was her best friend in high school."

I cringed at the sound of my mother's name and prayed that our mothers' friendships wouldn't get in the way of Teresa's and mine, I liked her.

"So, when did you move here?" she asked conversationally.

"A few months ago, but it feels like I've lived here my whole life. I really like it here, aside from the rain that's always pouring down." I chuckled.

She giggled with me. "Yeah, it can be a burden sometimes, but it's nice at other times."

I nodded and she pulled the door of our homeroom class open for me. I smiled at her and walked through the door. Almost everyone was seated in there seats and the teacher was just about to start class when I walked through.

Everyone's head turned towards me. I turned around to look at Teresa who was blushing brightly at the attention and rushed to her seat.

I figured I'd make a good impression, so I squared my shoulders and lifted my head up high.

"Hello everyone, I'm Renesmee Cullen." I announced.

"Yes. Everyone, this is Ms. Cullen, she's a new student here," the teacher said, "Please give her a warm welcome."

I searched the room and found an empty desk at the back of the room in the corner next to a boy with shaggy brown hair and black hood over his head. I smiled widely at the class and headed to the back of the room.

On my way over, there was a whistle Alice had told me meant I was "looking good". I giggled and shook my head at the boy's foolishness and plopped down in my seat.

The boy next to me didn't even lift his head to acknowledge me. I cleared my throat, and still nothing. Finally, I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned his head towards me slowly.

"Yes?" he asked in a rude tone.

My face scrunched up at his unkempt appearance. But relaxed and gave him a warm smile instead.

"Hi. I'm Renesmee!" I whispered, not wanting to interrupt the teachers talking.

"Cool." The boy said, rolling his eyes and turning his head away again.

I was beginning to feel frustrated.

"What's your name?" I pressed, forcing him to speak to me.

He sighed and snapped his head towards me so he could talk to me. "My name is Aaron Williams. It's nice to meet you." He said, folding his arms on the table and resting his head on top of them.

"It's nice to meet you, too." I whispered, ending that conversation.

***

I followed Teresa to her table at lunch, on the way searching the room to kind of figure out where everyone sat. I found Aaron's spot. He sat all the way on the other side of the room in the corner with a few other boys who wore clothes just like his. Black.

"Teresa?" I asked, still staring at their table.

"Yeah?"

"Why do those boys only wear black?" I asked, pointing over at their table. It sounded like a stupid question, something a kindergartener would ask, but I just had to know.

"You mean Aaron Williams and his friends?" she wondered.

I nodded, finally looking away from their table and at my friend.

"They're what you call outcasts. Nobody really talks to them and they don't really talk to anyone, so we just leave them alone and they leave us alone. That's how it works." She explained.

"Oh." Was all I had to say.

I started eating the food Alice had packed me, picking at my sandwich and nacho cheese Doritos. I wasn't really hungry, everything here just seemed so…boring.

Suddenly, I heard whispering coming from around me. I glanced up and saw the table was filled and everyone – except Teresa, bless her heart – was staring at me. I didn't mind the attention, it was just…awkward.

"Um…hi!" I said, and everyone was silent, just staring at me like I was half tree.

"Renesmee, this is Andrew and Becca Newton, their twins," Teresa said, gesturing to the two twins in front of me. They both had blonde, curly locks all over their heads that were wild, but not frizzy at all. Their hair wasn't like mine, with my large ringlets. They both had tiny curls and large, blue eyes, and they were both beautiful.

"Hi," I said, nodding towards them.

The boy, Andrew, smiled back at me immediately. The girl, Becca, seemed shy, but she still smiled eventually.

"This is Andrea Crowley," Teresa introduced, gesturing to the girl sitting beside me. She was dark skinned, but not too dark. Obviously a mix between African American and Caucasian. She was beautiful, though. Amazing complexion, large, brown eyes and full lips. Her hair was beautifully curly, they didn't seem to end.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling at her.

"You too!" she responded.

Teresa continued to introduce everyone at the table, and I began to realize I was forgetting people's names. I felt bad, but I figured I'd ask Teresa again if I needed to.

My eyes seemed to wander back to Aaron's table throughout all of lunch. I didn't understand what was bugging me about them. They seemed like okay people, and like Teresa said: _We don't bother them, so they don't bother us_. But I just _needed _to know more about them. I figured I'd gotten everything I needed to know from Teresa, so I would ask aunt Alice later today to see if she knew anything.

***

The rest of the school was super boring, and I wished it would just end already! I needed to get home and talk to Alice because the whole Aaron thing was driving me _crazy_!

Finally, the bell rang and I dashed out of the classroom and towards the parking lot. Aunt Alice's Porsche was easy to spot with all the boring black and white cars all around it.

This time, when I walked over to the yellow car, I wanted to make sure I didn't step into any puddles of water and/or mud, so I kept my eyes on the ground beneath me. Once I got to the car, I eased around the water hole, trying to get into the front seat without getting my shoes all wet again, and bumped into something.

My head snapped up and I stumbled backwards, stepping into the puddle like I was trying not to do and fell, hitting my back hard against the tar and knocking the wind out of me.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" I opened my eyes and saw an outstretched hand. I followed the hand up until I found the face of the person who knocked me over. It was the boy I was sitting across from at lunch. What was his name? Andy? No. Crap! I suck with names!

I tried to speak, but it was hard to do, so I just nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and brushed all the dirt off of my back for me.

"Thanks." I managed, although nothing really came out. I took deep breaths, as I bent down to gather my things up off the ground.

"I got it!" he said, bending down to pick up my scattered items.

I smiled at him when he placed everything back into my arms and turned to open my car door. His name still hadn't registered in my brain.

I leaned across the seat to place all of my belongings in the passenger seat, and sat back in my seat. I stuck the key in the ignition—

"Wait!" he said. I looked up at him, starting to get annoyed with his presence.

"Yes?" I asked as politely as possible.

He scratched the back of his head and glanced around nervously. Andrew! That's what his name was!

"C'mon Andrew! I don't have all day!" he was really bugging me!

"Um…well there's this party going on at my place on Saturday, my parents are out of town, so I was wondering if you wanted to be my guest of honor…?" it ended in a question.

My eyes grew wide. I wasn't expecting this at all. I bit my lip and my leg started to bounce up and down. This would be my first party ever, but did I really want to spend it with Andrew? He seemed really nice, but I didn't know him that well. I mean, it was _his _party, and to be asked to be the guest of honor seemed pretty important, but I just wasn't sure.

"I'll think about it," I finally said.

His face lit up a little bit, but immediately sunk afterwards. He shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded about a billion times.

"Alright. Cool. Guess I'll…see you 'round, Renesmee." He said, and I shut the door, shoved the key in the ignition and zoomed off. In my rear view mirror I could see him waving halfheartedly.

***

When I got home, I immediately ran up to Alice's room, throwing my books on the couch and ignoring anyone who asked me how my first day went, but when I knocked on her door, nobody answered, so I let myself in, but Alice wasn't there.

"She went shopping," a voice said from behind me. I spun around to face aunt Rosalie. "She was going to wait for you, but she said she just absolutely _needed _something." Rosalie smiled and shook her head at my crazy aunt Alice who shopped for clothes like a librarian read books.

"Ugh!" I said, walking into Alice's room and flopping myself down on her bed.

"What's up, sweetie?" Rosalie asked, coming over to sit beside me on Alice's comforter.

I didn't respond. All I really wanted to do was talk to Alice, but apparently shopping was more important than her family. Well, that wasn't entirely fair for me to say. Aunt Alice loved her family more than life itself, but sometimes she just _needed _to shop, like I sometimes just _need_ to draw. It lets out everything that's going on in our lives and makes us calm. So I can't blame her.

"You can tell me, I was a 17 year old girl once, too." She said.

"I was asked to be a guest of honor to a party by this guy but I don't know what to tell him." I admitted.

"Well, what did you say when he asked you?" she asked.

"I told him that I would think about it," I explained and she was silent for a few seconds. "What does it even mean?" I blurted.

"That he likes you, obviously," she explained. "If I were you, I would go with a few friends first so you can see how everyone is when their at parties, then, when and if he asks you again, you can decide on how he acts at this party." She advised.

Sounded good to me. "Okay!" I said, and hopped up from the bed. She got up with me and smiled a warm smile at me. I gave a her a quick hug. "Thanks aunt Rosalie!" I said and skipped out of the room, ready for the next day.

***

When I sat down next to Aaron, like the day before, he didn't pay attention to me at all, like I didn't exist, and I was beginning to get frustrated with him, but I blew it off and returned him the favor by not paying attention to him either.

On my way to lunch, Andrew caught up to me. I knew he was itching to ask me what was going on, but I could tell he didn't want me to feel he was being pushy. So I waited until he got up the nerve to say anything.

"So…" he finally said as we sat down. People were still staring at me, like no one was getting used to the fact that I was human just like them and not some alien.

I looked up at him from my brown paper bag in front of me.

"Yeah?" I pressed.

"Have you…thought about being the…guest of honor…at my party?" he asked, and every head at the table turned towards him with wide eyes.

"Yes I have, actually," I began, and his face lit up. "And I'm going to say no." Utter shock from everyone.

"W-why?" he stammered.

"I want to go with Teresa as friends. Just until I get used to everyone." I explained, turning towards Teresa. "You'll go with me, right?" I asked in a lower voice. She nodded excitedly, and I turned back to Andrew. "Okay?"

"Uh…yeah. Sure." He said, and that was that.

"Maybe another time," I offered, getting up from the table and collecting my things.

He blinked a few times before responding. "Uh…sure. Okay." I smiled a warm smile at him and strutted off to class early, my heels _click-clack_ing in a smooth rhythm all the way there.

***

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Look out! Chapter 2 is huge. Underaged drinking, sexy dresses and surprising feelings. Plus, lots of competition((:


	3. Playgrounds

**PARTY**

RPOV

"So, um. What time should I pick you up tonight?" Teresa asked quietly from her seat beside me in our Trig class. It turns out she has almost every class with me except for, like, two. What I came to realize was that she had a bunch of classes with me because she was just so damn smart she got to be in higher classes. I thought that was really cool. And everyone else I hung out with were all freshmen's, like Teresa.

"I'm gonna pick _you_ up!" I whispered with much enthusiasm. The party had been my only interest all week and, today, I was super jittery. It took everything in me to hold back the screams that were dying to come out.

My friendship with Teresa had built up to an impossible level so fast, we were practically sisters! She had been to my house only once this week though and she seemed like she really had a lot of fun, so I wanted her to come over again before the party, but there just wasn't time.

That made a light bulb go off in my head. This was so perfect!

I was about to lean over to tell Teresa about my suddenly amazing idea, but just as I was stretching across the aisle, Mrs. James' voice cut across the room like ice, making me snap back into my seat.

"Teresa Weber!" she called, and Teresa's head snapped up. "Would you like to come up to the board and show us how this equation works?"

Teresa nodded reluctantly, and got out of her seat. Frustrated, I ripped a piece of notebook paper out from my Vera Bradley notebook and scribbled my message onto the paper.

_**I'll take you home after school.**_ I wrote. _**Alice will do our hair and makeup, okay?**_

I took a deep breath and slid it onto her desk to a spot where she was sure to see it. Then, just as Teresa finished up the problem – which I suddenly realized I didn't pay attention to at all – I raised my hand high in the air so Mrs. James would see.

"Yes, Renesmee?" she asked, pronouncing my name wrong. I rolled my eyes before responding.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" I asked in my innocent child voice.

Mrs. James sighed, but agreed, slipping me a hall pass.

Honestly, the bathroom was the last place I wanted to go, they smelt really bad. I mean, I could clean those things better then the people here do. Yuck! I really just wanted to give Teresa some time to think about it and send the note back without getting caught.

I waited a few minutes, and then walked back to the classroom door. I grabbed the handle and yanked it open. Like always, everyone stared, but I didn't mind the attention at all. So I smiled shyly and strutted back to my seat, expecting the piece of paper that sat in the center of my desk.

I opened it up and read:

_**That sounds great! Will she have something I can wear, too?**_

I turned my head towards Teresa and nodded once. She smiled big right before the bell rang. _Hallelujah!_

APOV

Ugh! How I hated this girl! She was just so…perky. _All. The. Time._ It was _annoying_. And how she thought I was just going to automatically turn towards her as if she were the queen of the world. Well I wasn't giving her the satisfaction. Not today, not ever!

At lunch, I didn't even think of looking over at her table. But, of course, David did! I sat down at our usual table all the way in the corner where nobody bothered us. He was gawking at something behind my back. I turned my head to see what was grabbing his attention and immediately turned back around. David continued to stare, and it started to get annoying.

"Greene!" I whispered, looking left and right so people wouldn't notice when I slapped him across the face – not like they would care, it's just a force of habit. "Greene! Look at me!" He waved his hand at me in a way of saying: "leave me alone".

That pissed me off.

I brought my hand up and slammed it across David's face. He immediately snapped his head towards me and glared. I sighed; he was finally giving me his attention.

"Which one?" I demanded.

He chuckled. "The new one! I can't remember her name, though…Renee? Esme?" he seemed to be talking to himself by the time he finished his sentence.

"Renesmee." I corrected him.

His eyes widened in shock. "Whoa! You know her?" he asked.

I sighed, expecting this. "Nah, dude. She sits next to me in homeroom. She's a prep. _Not_ your type!" I warned. He eyed me carefully before a look of understanding crossed his face.

"I see what's going on!" he exclaimed. I looked at him quizzically. "You want her for yourself!" he said.

My jaw dropped. "I was trying to warn you, idiot!" I yelled.

He nodded and gave me a sarcastic look that said: "yeah…sure".

I rolled my eyes at him. "I warned you…" I mumbled, too low for him to hear.

RPOV

I walked out of my last class and stopped in the middle of all the hallway traffic to search for Teresa. People kept bumping into me! What was wrong with these people? Aggravated, I climbed up onto the nearest bench and yelled over all the chatter.

"Teresa!" I screamed, making everyone stop in his or her tracks to stare at me, giving me nasty looks. I smiled brightly and called out Teresa's name again, everyone else continuing his or hers' activities.

Finally, Teresa appeared out of the crowd and pulled me down from the bench.

"Are you crazy?!" she whisper-yelled, glancing around at the people who were still staring.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, dragging me through the crowd and towards the parking lot. "You can't just stand on a bench and yell out someone's name, do you know how many people probably thing you're mentally retarded now?"

I smiled brightly and yanked on her arm, forcing her to stop and look at me. "Silly, silly Teresa! Haven't you noticed?" I asked, she stared at me, confused. "I like the attention!" I wagged my eyebrows at her and took the lead, skipping all the way to my car.

***

"Alice!" I called as I burst through the door with Teresa right on my heels. She was sitting on the white leather recliner painting her fingernails blood red and watching _The Hills_ at the same time. When I spotted her, I rushed to her side. "Aunt Alice! Please, you _have _to help Teresa and I!" I told her, getting down on my knees.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked, not even lifting her head up from her nails.

"There's a party tonight, and-," I began, but she cut me off.

Her head snapped up. "Say no more!" she exclaimed dramatically, putting a perfectly polished hand up to cover my face. "I will help you get ready for the party!"

I jumped up and spun around to face Teresa and we both squealed in excitement, jumping up and down like little girls. "This is gonna be so fun!" I exclaimed.

Alice grabbed both Teresa's arm and mine and towed us upstairs to help us get ready. We went through all the stages: hair, makeup, and outfits. By the time we were done it was nine 'o' clock and we were looking gorgeous!

Teresa had on a beautiful lavender ensemble that went well with her skin. It was a bit short, though, and she felt a little uncomfortable. Her shoes were the lowest Alice could find that would match the dress since Teresa wasn't familiar with walking in heels.

I had on a red gown that flowed down to my ankles and was super tight, which, Alice said, would "show off my curves". My shoes were scarlet stilettos that made me look an extra five inches taller. I felt good and was ready for this party.

"C'mon ladies, lets go!" Alice said, pushing towards the front door. I smiled at her and grabbed Teresa's hand, pulling her out to the car.

"Oh my gosh! This is going to be so fun!" Teresa said as we rushed out the door with an umbrella over our heads so our hair wouldn't frizz and our makeup wouldn't run.

"I know, right?" I exclaimed, hopping into Alice's Porsche.

I revved the engine before backing out of the driveway and zooming towards the party.

APOV

"Holy…" David said as his head turned toward the entrance of Mike's house. I heard him swallow loudly and his hand came back to grab me and pull me forward.

"What, Greene?" I asked in a careless tone.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, pointing towards the back of a girls head. This girl was wearing a red dress that went to her ankles with a huge cut out in the back that showed an amazingly tan lower back. Her shoes were so high I didn't understand how she didn't fall over every two seconds.

"Who is that?" I asked, feeling a wave of heat rush over me, and my gut twisting in a huge knot. But just as I said that, she spun around with a huge smile on her face and stared straight at me. She smiled even wider – her red lips being very seductive – and winked right at me.

David turned towards me and crossed his arms, taking another sip of his drink. "I thought you said you didn't know her!" he said, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Dude, I don't!" I said, rolling my eyes. "I don't even know what that was about!" I snatched my drink off of the counter and chugged the rest of it in frustration, this chick wouldn't leave me alone!

"Well she's after you, man," he shrugged and walked away as Renesmee made her way through the crowd and towards me. _Joy._ I rolled my eyes and turned my back to her so she might think I wasn't interested.

"Ahem!" she said, waiting for me to turn around. I acted like I couldn't hear her. She tapped me on the shoulder and I slowly turned my body towards her, but it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Hey, cutie!" a nasally, unattractively high-pitched voice said. "My name's Sandy, what's yours?" she asked.

She was tall and bleach blonde with an amazingly hot body and a gorgeous face. She had on an extra short black leather dress that made her ass look so huge I couldn't help but stare longer than was necessary.

"Look, Sandy. I'm not that type of guy, you want someone who will give you sex, go ask my friend David over there." I said, shoving my thumb in his direction. Sandy glanced over my shoulder at him and shrugged, making a disgusted face.

Sandy turned back to me and gave me a playful smile. "Look, No-Name-,"

"Aaron. My name's Aaron." I sighed.

"Okay, _Aaron_," she said, emphasizing my name. "How about we forget your friend over there and you buy me a drink?" she asked.

This girl was disgusting. "Um, no." I responded and turned my back towards her.

"Oh, c'mon!" she pleaded, pressing her body against me and putting her chin on my shoulder. I felt her lips touch my ear as she whispered to me. "Have a little fun sometimes." Her voice made me want her so bad.

I rolled out from under her body and told her the one thing that always got girls away from me at times like this: "Look, you skanky bitch, I want nothing to do with you so fuck off!" I demanded.

Her eyes grew wide, then shrank into tiny slits.

She flipped her hair and marched away from me, muttering "asshole" as she went.

"Finally!" I whispered and snatched up my drink.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I spun around and almost threw my drink on this gorgeous innocence, expecting another skank.

She flinched away as I pulled my cup back towards me.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking down at my shoes.

"No. It's okay," Renesmee said. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again. "Look at me." She ordered in her sweet, angel voice. I automatically lifted my head up to look into her eyes.

Crap.

Her eyes read concern. Why would she be concerned for me? She didn't even know me!

"Do you wanna get out of here?" she asked.

I sighed, just what I thought. "Look, I'm not looking for sex tonight-," She chuckled and I stopped speaking. Why was she laughing at me? This chick was psycho.

"I'm not like that girl," she told me, pointing in her direction where she was all over David. I bet he was enjoying it too. "I'm, and don't laugh at me, a virgin. So you can chill out. Now, do you wanna get out of here or what? Anyway, this party is lame!"

This time, I chuckled. She was trying to impress me by being all caring and nonchalant. Wow. Just wow. But I agreed, she was right, this party _was _lame.

I nodded and she grabbed my wrist, pulling me through the crowd. A bunch of guys were staring at me with jealousy and curiosity raging through their eyes, but I gave them a pointed look that said: _it's not what you think._ And that was that, they didn't even bother questioning anyone else.

She dragged me outside and down the street, I was about to ask her where we were going, but then it was clear. Right around the corner was a large playground. It had swings, a slide, and a sandbox. The whole shebang! I chuckled when I saw it and she let go of me, dashing towards the swings. I chased after her and we both hopped on a swing and started having contests on who could swing the highest, or who could jump the farthest.

She couldn't stop laughing, and her laugh was so cute. It felt like I had known her my whole life and not just met her a few days ago.

All of a sudden, I stopped swinging. Realization washed over me and my face went completely blank. I stared at this girl swinging next to me. After a few seconds, she noticed I had stopped swinging, and she stopped with me, looking over at me and furrowing her brow at my expression.

"What's wrong, Aaron?" she asked me, but I didn't notice her question.

I _hated _this girl and her preppy attitude. I hated her to the fiery pits of hell. She was infuriatingly self-centered. Why did I follow her out here?

"I have to go," I muttered, lifting myself from the swings and walking away, leaving her there with a concerned expression on her face.

RPOV

What the hell? This kid was so random! He just gets up and walks away after, like, an hour of laughing and playing on a playground together. Yeah, I know that sounds childish, but it's the only fun place in this boring town (which I love so much) and he looked like he was having a rough day. I was excited for this party, but it turned out to be lame, so I figured we could have some fun.

I got up from the swing next to the one he had been on and started walking after him. When he heard my footsteps behind him he started running. Angry, I ran after him, catching up to him easily. I ran up next to him and demanded his answer for what was going on with him, but he just sped up to a pace I couldn't match and dashed into the Newton home.

_What a jerk_. I thought.

I walked up the steps of the house, and just as I was about to reach for the door handle, someone called my name.

"Renesmee!" a female voice said. I froze every cell in my body and waited for the voice again. "Renesmee! Over here!" I turned my head to the left and found Teresa in the bushes all cut up and bruised.

"Holy crap! Teresa, what the hell happened to you?" I asked, jumping from the porch steps and over towards Teresa where she lay helpless in the bushes.

"Mosh pit went too far, people started fighting." She answered, her voice weak.

"You got in a fight?" _alright Teresa!_

"No! I accidentally walked through one! Oh it was so painful!" she winced as I pulled her up out of the bushes by her arm and threw it over my shoulders. I dragged her to my car and put her in the passengers seat.

"How did you end up in the bushes?" I wondered. _Poor Teresa. _

"I was lying on the ground all beat up immobile, then Andrew and his douche bag friends threw me out here because I was 'taking up space on the dance floor'. God I hate them so much!" she said, cringing into the seat. I felt so terrible for leaving her there while I had fun. Some friend I am.

I sighed, and vowed to myself that I would be a better friend to my friends from now on!

I took Teresa back to my house and called her parents, telling them that Teresa was really tired and just wanted to spend the night at my house, afraid of what they would say if they saw her like this. But Teresa didn't oblige, so I had Emmett carry her to the guest bedroom since she passed out on the way home.

I trudged up to my room and yanked off my clothes, throwing on some pajamas. All of a sudden, I felt extremely exhausted. I yawned once, laid down on my bed and passed out cold. _Good night, Aaron, _was my last thought.

***

**NEXT CHAPTER: **DREAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's it so far that I know of, I'll update later. Also, please excuse any typo's I'm sorry for them! Sometimes both my computer and I don't catch them, sorryyyyyyyy((: Love you guys, REVIEWWWW((:


End file.
